Rebirthing
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when a girl who had just recently moved to Springwood finds out something about her past life that might change everything that she ever thought about. FreddyxOC! Rated M! Lemons in later chapters maybe
1. Rebrithing

**Authors Note: I would like to thank all of you who decided to read this little story of Mine called " Rebirth". Yes this story is sort of a FreddyxOC but I have a great twist to this story and you will find out why this story is called Rebirth. Now I would like to say that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NIGHTMARE ON ELM ST OR FREDDY! The only thing that I own is my Original Character :)**

**I never thought about dying or anything of dealing with things of that sort but that all changed once I moved to a town called Springwood. I always thought maybe I did something so wrong in my life to go here but it was actually wasn't my fault but actually my fate to be here.**

**Chapter 1: Almost Easy**

**As I looked out the window and was ignoring the teacher going on about history I couldn't help but feel as if something wanted me to leave the classroom and try to find whatever it was. "Ms. Holoway? Are you even paying attention at all?" I heard the teacher Mrs. Gunner asked. I looked towards the front and put on a fake smile. "Of course I am." I said happily even though I kinda wanted to gag. Soon the bell finally rang it was time to head home. My name is Jaime Holoway. I was forced into moving to this so called city of "Springwood". As I put my books into my locker I couldn't help want to follow those feelings I had earlier during class. "Earth to Jaime! Are you even alive?" I heard a familiar male voice say. I laughed as I turned around to see Tyler who was normally the one who made me feel better about anything and I secertly liked him. "So why were you spacing out during history and just now?" He asked. **

**I laughed and shook my head as I looked at him. "Like you want to know." I said. The truth was I didn't even know what "It" was. Tyler shook his head as he left. I sighed slightly and shut my locker. "I'm an idiot for not telling him.." I thought. As I started to walk towards the front doors of the high school I couldn't help but want to go down into the boiler room. "Shit...I might as well." I said starting my way down the long stairway. I had never been the curious type of teen but something was calling me down here and I wanted to know whatever this was. As my eyes soon adjusted to the darkness around me, I couldn't help but let out a groan. "All of this for nothing. Its just a stupid boiler room, Jaime." I told myself.**

** But before I could even turn around everything was lit almost as someone was waiting for me in the darkness. I felt fear start to build up as I looked out the corner of my eye to see a man standing there. "Who are you?" I asked. The man seemed startled to see me. "I could ask you the same thing Miss." He said. I let out a small sigh as I smiled a little at him. "I'm so sorry...I need to be going!" I said quickly heading up the stairs.**

**As I walked out of the high school, something felt wrong still. "Get a grip, Jaime...Its just a damn boiler room." I thought. Then soon I heard little children singing some weird song. I looked down the street to see three little girls playing jump rope singing a song. As I was still curious I ran down to there they where. "One, Two Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four better lock your doors. Five, Six pick up a crucifix. Seven, Eight stay up late. Nine, Ten never sleep again." All three little girls sang. I couldn't help but have shivers after hearing them sing. "Excuse me? Who are you?" I asked looking at a little blond haired girl. She giggled slightly as she looked at the house behind her. "I have to go now. If I don't hes going to be mad." She said. I blinked a few times as I watched the little girl go inside of this abandoned house. "Wait!" I said but it was already to late. As I looked up at the sky it was becoming dark and I knew that I needed to be home ASAP. **

**I started to run down the streets until I finally made it home. My mother sighed as she looked at me walk in late. "I'm sorry mom. I had to help a little girl get home." I said lying. My mom sighed and shook her head. She has never been one to believe me anyways. As I headed up to my room I noticed that I had a huge headache and decided to lay down in bed for awhile. I slowly opened the door to my room and sighed as I fell down onto the bed and closed my eyes. "Who where those little girls?" I asked myself. Soon I knew I was asleep but something was wrong. I awoke and looked around my room everything was different and that I wasn't me. I stood up and looked into the mirror. Instead of my normal light brown hair there was dark brown hair. My blue eyes were no longer there but replaced with green-hazel eyes. "W-Who am I?" I asked myself. **

**Then before I know it some male opened the door to the bedroom. He looked handsome and seemed normal. "Francis? Is there something wrong?" He asked putting on a brown fetta hat. I shook my head no and smiled at him. "Of course not, Fred." I said. I was shocked that I knew this guys name and this was becoming weirder by the second. As the male who was known as Fred moved closer and kissed me. "I'll be home later. Please take care." He said then left the room. I blinked a few times and laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes. "This...is...a dream..." I said softly. As I opened my eyes again I was actually back into my room. "W-Who is Fred and this Francis? This doesn't make any sense...Seeing three little girls and now some sort of flashback? Who the hell was I?" I asked myself. This night was going to be a very long night.**

**As I grabbed my laptop and looked at the time it was only 10 o'clock. I sighed as I typed into Francis Springwood, Ohio. Then before my eyes was a link to an old news clipping and of course being me I decided to click on it. I started to read the article. "Oh my god...Francis Krueger was killed by someone...But who was it?" I asked myself. Then my laptop started to glitch really badly and then started to bleed out actual blood. I quickly stood up and was officially freaked out. Then a screeching sound could be heard of metal on metal. I glared as I looked around. "This isn't my room anymore...Its that boiler room..." I said softly. A evilish laugh echoed through out the boiler room. "Who are you?" I asked. A somewhat tall man stood before me, wearing an old red and green sweater, tacky brown pants and a fetta brown hat. "But you should already know who I am...Precious. " He said with a smile.**

** I looked at the man before me who was burnt badly and had a horrible smile. " I-I...Don't know you at all..." I said. The man moved closer towards me and grabbed my right arm forcefully. "It's me...Your murderer...Freddy Krueger." He said. I tried my hardest to get away from this so called man. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. Freddy quickly put his gloved hand over my mouth and I kept trying to get away from him. "Listen here Bitch...I promise I won't keep you as long as I did last time.." He said angerily. I couldn't help but shake as I stopped fighting him. "You will obey what I tell you to do or else I will kill you without even thinking about it...I promise this time it will be much better than before." He said evily. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "This...is only a dream...This is only A DAMN DREAM!" I screamed in my head. Freddy quickly let me go and glared. "Just you wait Jaime...I will give you my orders soon...You better obey or else I will kill you. Who knows I just might kill you anyways." He said with an evil laugh. Before I knew it I was awake sitting in my bed with my laptop on the floor next to me. I looked over at my nightstand to see a note.**

**Jaime,**

**Don't you worry your pretty little head. I will kill you and your friends if you do not help me.**

**I shivered at looking at the note and knew it was that Freddy guy from my dream. My eyes widened as I realized that Francis was married to this so called Freddy Krueger. "S-So...I was his...wife in my life before...this?" I said in a shocked tone. Everything became a blur as it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was his wife in another life and he was my husband in another life.**


	2. The Last Night

**Authors Note: This next chapter is for my best friend forever Ashley :) She is the one who helped out on what I should do for the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please review! I just realized thanks to Darkness Takes Over for pointing out that I had the wrong name for his wife! Ugh and I call myself a Freddy fan :/ and thank you Kisa-Amane for saying that this story is very intresting! ALSO! PLEASE NOTICE! THIS CHAPTER HAS HINTS OF A RAPE SCENE AND HAS A KILLING SCENE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also there is a small Freddys POV**

**Chapter 2: The Last Night**

**I couldn't sleep at all after finding out that I was Freddy Kruegers wife in a previous life. Just at the thought of him killing me made me feel even more sick than before. As I looked at the clock it had only been 2 hours since I had woke up from the nightmare. "H-How much of this is true? H-How much of this is real?" I asked myself. Soon I felt warm streaks fall from my eyes. "Damnit..." I cursed myself sliently as I wiped my tears away. A few minutes after I recollected myself I knew I had better do the orders that HE wanted. "Come on! Freddy! I'm ready for your damn orders!" I said. Nothing happened at all and I growled slightly as I closed my eyes. "Fine...We will have it your way then, Krueger." I whispered. Before I know it I'm back into the boiler room. I started to walk around until I finally saw Krueger standing there. "Took you long enough, Bitch." He said. I growled at him as clenched my fist. "My name is Jaime not Bitch...What are your orders?" I asked. Freddy smirked as he pointed down the hallway. "Theres a classmate of yours...Megan...I want you to kill her." He said. My eyes widened as I looked at him. **

**"Now how in the hell do you expect me to kill her? By saying Boo?" I asked. Freddy quickly slammed me against the wall of the boiler room. "Since your being such a smart ass you will be punished." He said. Before I knew it there was pain in my left arm and I knew now that he wasn't messing around about this and that this was real and not something my mind made up. "...What do I use to kill her?" I asked holding my arm close to my body. Freddy glared at me as he turned around. "Heh..Still the same as normal...Loretta." He said disappearing. I growled as I looked around. "I AM NOT LORETTA! I'M JAIME!" I yelled. My voice echoed through out the boiler room for a moment then disappeared. I started to walk down the way that Freddy had pointed and let out a small sigh. "I can't...I can't do this..." I thought. As I turned the corner I saw the small female standing there shaking. "J-Jaime? Is that you?" She asked. I looked down as I grabbed a pipe that was laying against the wall. "No...I'm not Jaime...I'm your worst nightmare." I said lying. Megan started to scream as I raised the pipe above my head. "Now it's your turn to die!" I yelled, swinging the pipe at Megan.**

**Before I knew it I was swinging more than before. I felt the warm goo hit my face and knew that I was now a murderer like him. I quickly dropped the pipe and started to shake badly. "I...I did what you wanted, Krueger..." I said. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I knew it was him just by his hand. "Good Princess. Now wait until I give you more orders.." He whispered into my ear. I quickly woke up and grabbed the phone to dial my best friends number who was back in Iowa. "Hello?" I heard a female voice say. I started crying and felt like I was going to pass out. "Ashley...I killed someone...He...He made me do it...Fred...Freddy Krueger..." I sobbed into the phone. "Woah! Jaime calm down! It sounds like your going to pass out!" I heard Ashleys voice say but before I could say anything I fell back onto the bed, out cold.**

**Freddy's POV**

**I watched her disappear back into the real world. Damn that girl to hell. I thought I had gotten rid of Loretta but I guess I didn't. I decided to walk around the boiler room thinking of what to have this girl do next. Before I know it she appears infront of me out cold. I couldn't help but move closer to her and realize that this WAS Loretta. "Damn her to hell." I spat. But this was the same female that had put up with me for all those years until she found out that it was me killing all of those children and then I killed her. I kneeled next to the girls body to see Loretta there instead. "Damn...I forgot that I still have those feelings for her." I said in a bitter tone. I wasn't refering to the lovely dovey feelings which was bullshit but the sexual feelings I still had for my so called wife.**

**With my gloved hand I slowly ripped off the nightgown that she was wearing. I heard her stirr a bit but then nothing after that. I slowly cut off her bra and underwear to see her naked body infront of me. A devilish grin appeared on my face. "This is going to be fun." I thought laughing a little to myself getting ready to enjoy something that I haven't had in such a awhile.**

**Jaimes POV**

**I awake to notice something pushing in and out of me and that I was in the boiler room. Not liking the feeling I let out a cry to only be covered by a hand then soon I feel something warm inside of me almost a liquid of some sort. Before I knew it I closed my eyes again and I knew that it must of been that asshole Krueger. I was just raped by a man that has been dead for quite awhile. As I slowly opened my eyes to notice I was back in my room. I started to cry as I knew this whole thing with Krueger was going to be such a long battle to fight. I gently moved my blanket down to notice that my nightgown, bra, and underwear had been cut off and I was bleeding. "Shit...That damn son of a bitch..." I cursed.**

** I quickly stood up and headed towards the bathroom. I knew the moment I passed out from something that Krueger might be up to no good and he wasn't at all. I looked at myself in the mirror to notice cuts here and there on my body. I carefully began to clean the cuts and the blood that was on my legs and thighs. After a half hour I quickly headed back to my room and put on a different nightgown. To tell the truth I would rather be dead right now than to be Kruegers personal slave. But it saved my friends from him at least. Deep inside of me I didn't know why but something was trying to tell me to care for this so called man. "I must be going fucking crazy if I'm thinking like that..." I thought. Though if it is true that I am Loretta...What if my feelings then are trying to come in the now? "I can't let that happen...I surely will not fall for this so called man...Even if I did in a past life." I said softly looking out my window.**

**Authors Note: I know its a short chapter but I promise I will have a longer one tomorrow or so! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	3. Whispers In The Dark

**Authors Note: There might be slow updates for the next few days because my brain decided to take a break on me. So Chapter 4 might be coming out on Friday. So please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Xo**

**XxQueenOfDarknessxX**

**Chapter 3: Whispers in the Dark**

**I felt my body ache from how tired I was and knew I couldn't hold on much longer before I would pass out. "Shit…I don't want to fall asleep….Krueger might be waiting again…" I thought. My eyes closed slowly as I gave into the deep sleep that was waiting for me. "Please if there is a god…I don't want him waiting…" I thought. As I felt myself fall asleep I noticed something different about my dream. It wasn't a nightmare and Krueger wasn't there. I noticed I was in a different house and wondered what was going on now. I looked out the window which was next to the bed I was sitting on. A little dark haired girl was outside giggling and running around. I couldn't help but smile at seeing this little girl but soon it turned into a frown. It was HIM but it was before he was killed and before he killed Loretta. I quickly headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I gently ran into someone and a small sound left my lips. "Loretta? Planning on going somewhere?" I heard Freddy's voice asked. I looked up at him and smiled a little. **

"**No I just wanted to go outside since I saw you and our daughter out there." I said. I saw him nod his head and then started to head downstairs to what seemed to be a basement. "Please do not disturb me, Loretta… I need time alone for awhile." He said. I blinked a few times as I let out a small sigh and my hands were shaking as I leaned against the wall. "…Why? Why me of all people, Loretta? Why did I have to be you in a previous life?" I thought. No…I was stronger than this and I will figure out something to bring Krueger down for once and all. As I opened my eyes to notice that the so called flashback that was supposed to be a dream was over. "Damn… Alright I need to know his weakness…His and Loretta's daughter…What is her name? I just might be able to find her and ask if she knows anything at all…" I said looking out the window. A knock came on my bedroom door and I knew it must be my mother. "Come in." I said. My mother came in with the sheriff. "Jaime…Sheriff Clearborn would like to ask you a few questions…" My mother said quickly leaving. **

**It looked like she had been crying and I wondered why. "Hello Jaime…I know your classmates with Megan Reese, Am I right?" He asked. I nodded my head as I looked at him. "May I ask…Why are you questioning me?" I asked. Sheriff Clearborn looked down and sighed. "Because… You're the last person she saw alive.." He said. I froze in place and knew that I actually did kill Megan. "We we're talking about homework that we had due tomorrow…" I said. Sheriff Clearborn shook his head and pulled out handcuffs. "Jaime Holoway you are under arrest for the murder of Megan Reese." He said cuffing my hands behind my back. I started to bite my lower lip hard until it bleed. "Damn you Krueger…You son of a bitch…" I cursed.**

**Sheriff Clearborn looked at me in shock as he heard me curse. "Krueger? You mean Fredric Charles Krueger?" He asked. I blinked a few times and nodded my head. "I guess that would be him…" I said. Soon before I knew it Sheriff Clearborn quickly removed the handcuffs. "I hope you have a nice day, Jaime." He said quickly leaving the room. I blinked a few times confused on why he just left like that. A small sigh escaped my lips as I knew I better hurry to try and stop Sheriff Clearborn. I quickly wiped the blood away from my lip and rushed out of my bedroom then down the stairs. "Sheriff! I need to talk to you!" I called out. **

**Sheriff Clearborn sighed as he turned around to look at me. "What is it?" He asked. I sighed slightly as I looked at him. "Well…I want to know who this Fredric Charles Krueger really is…" I said. Sheriff Clearborn had a nervous look on his face as he looked down. "I'll get in trouble for doing this but here it goes… Fredric Charles Krueger was born to Sister Mary Helen or Amanda Kruger. She was accidently left in with 100 maniacs that were committed to Western Hills over the holiday. She was raped and beaten until the staff finally saw her. Of course she had Freddy but put him up for adoption…That's why he's called 'Son Of hundred maniacs'." He said. I blinked a few times as he spoke. "What else? What about his teen years and adult?" I asked. **

**Sheriff Clearborn sighed as he looked at me. "During his teen years he was an outcast and people always picked on him. His Adoptive father, Mr. Underwood was murdered. Everyone thinks that how Krueger became the monster he was. But of course into his early adulthood, he married Loretta and soon started a family. Then that's when all the children were starting to be killed..One day the department got a call from the Krueger Resident saying that Loretta was dead and by the official report she was choked to death and that's when everyone was trying to get Krueger for murder…Of course his daughter Kathryn was put up for adoption because of the search warrant wasn't signed correctly." He said. **

**My eyes widened a bit at the mention of the daughter. "What happened to the daughter? Is she still alive?" I asked. Sheriff Clearborn looked at me funny as he sighed. "Don't you want to hear the rest? I'll tell you what happened to her afterwards. Anyways… A lot of the parents on Elm Street were upset and decided to take justice into their own hands. They burned Freddy Krueger alive and his remains were taken somewhere. As for his daughter, yes she still is alive and she goes by the name Maggie Burroughs." He said. I couldn't believe it, his daughter was still alive and now I had a name so I could try and find her. "Thank you, Sheriff Clearborn. I needed to know all of this." I said. Sheriff Clearborn nodded and left the house. My mother looked at me almost like I was crazy. "Jaime…Do you even know what you're talking about?" She asked. I looked at her and sighed, this would be hard to explain to her. "Believe me when I say I'm not crazy alright? Let me explain what has been going on for the last few days." I said, knowing most likely she wouldn't believe me at all.**

**Freddy's POV**

**I knew it all along that she was going to be coming back, I just didn't know when or how. All because of these dream demons and my need to kill is the reason I'm still living or whatever you want to call it. As I walked though the boiler room a thought crossed my mind. "What if this so called bitch who is supposed to be my wife actually isn't her? But yet she looks just like Loretta. It still doesn't matter I'm going to kill her anyway. But first I need a few more souls and I think there's someone waiting for me right now." I thought with an evil grin. **

**I saw a male who seemed too scared to death. "This is perfect. I just need to find his fear." I thought. As I made my way through the dark hallway I saw my prey before me. I couldn't help but smile even more evilly. "You should know better, Tyler…That bitch Jaime. She's mine." I said. Tyler backed up against the wall and glared at me. "Shut up! Who the fuck are you anyways?" He asked. I laughed as I held my gloved hand in front of me. "I am the thing that real nightmares are made of." I said slashing towards Tyler. I heard him scream out in pain which was almost like a melody to my ears. I smirked as I disappeared and decided to transform myself into Jaime. **

"**This should be fun." I thought. As I heard Tyler ask where the fuck I was, I decided to act hurt and started walking towards where I heard his voice. "T-Tyler…" I said disguising my voice as Jaime's. Being the stupid human that he was he turned around. "J-Jaime! Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head as I wrapped my arms around him. "You should never believe what you see." I said quickly stabbing him with my gloved hand. Tyler screamed and soon stopped. "Hm. Another soul for me." I said with a laugh. **

**Jaime's POV**

**I sighed softly as I explained everything to my mother who seemed like she was going to die right then and there. "Mom?" I asked. My mother looked at me and shook her head as she sighed. "Your adopted…Your real parents died awhile ago. I'm so sorry." She said. I blinked a few times and shook my head. "No…This isn't true!" I said quickly leaving the house. I felt like I wanted to cry but for some odd reason I didn't. I quietly headed back inside and grabbed the car keys. "I need to find Maggie…" I thought. **


	4. The Crow and The Butterfly

Authors note: I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and I can't believe this story already almost 100 hits. This next chapter is just for you guys who read this story! Also please Review. I Own my original character Jaime Holoway. Also sorry for the short chapter! I promise Chapter 5 will be better! :)

Chapter 4: The Crow and The Butterfly

As I quickly headed towards the car I knew that I would have to be stronger than Freddy but something felt wrong to me about being stronger. "I Guess old feelings never die... But he killed me when I was Loretta..." I thought. I felt myself become very tired and kept trying to fight the sleep that wanted to win so badly. Before I knew it I was passed out in the car. As I looked around I knew I was in the boiler room and let out a small sigh.

"Freddy! Were are you?" I called out. Before I knew it I felt a hand on my shoulder and his breath on my neck. I shivered slightly at the feeling and wanted to punch him but I didn't. "What is it Princess?" He asked. I turned around and glared at him as I slapped him. "It's not Princess! It's Jaime!" I said.

Soon I felt myself against the wall of the boiler room and his gloved hand at my neck. I couldn't help but laugh as it reminded me of how I died before as Loretta. "So repeating history, eh Krueger?" I said. There was a death glare shot at me from him and I knew I had hit a small weak point or so it seemed.

"Ha you only wish!" He said. I felt him let me go and I fell to the floor. Freddy turned around and seemed like he was talking to himself. Part of me wanted to ask what was wrong and another part wanted to kill him right then and there. I carefully stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

My body shook a little from the shock that I actually asked him what was wrong. "You...Your my problem. No matter what I do...You always come back." He said bitterly. I sighed as I removed my hand from his shoulder. "It's not my fault...It's just how everything is set up." I said with a frown and quickly turning around. Before I knew it I felt his hand on my shoulder and his breath on my neck again. "Your right but it still doesn't give you a right to haunt me." He said.

I blinked a few times as I let this soak in, was Krueger letting down his walls? I turned around to face him. "Well it doesn't give you a right either to haunt me." I said. Before I knew it I leaned up and kissed him. "Fuck...Damn these old feelings to hell..." I thought as I quickly pulled away. I noticed that Freddy seemed confused about what just happened. "Appearently old feelings don't die." I said turning around.

But before I could I felt him kiss me back. It felt wrong yet it felt so right. I felt my face heat up slightly and tired to ignore the rest of my feelings that I were having. Freddy leaned in towards my ear. "Just to let you know... Tyler is dead and the night you fully passed out...I raped you." He said. My eyes widened to what he had just said. "You fucking asshole! I was saving myself for marriage!" I said.

I heard Krueger laugh evily and couldn't help but shiver again. "Well then how about we get that part over? Hm? So you can really be a good pet for me." He said. I gasped slightly as I noticed everything had changed. I was no longer in my outfit but I white wedding dress and I was standing infront of Freddy. "Do you Fredrick Charles Krueger take Jaime Lynn Holoway to be your wife?" I heard the so called priest say.

I looked over at Freddy who seemed to look like how he did before he died. "I do." He said with an evil grin. I closed my eyes and kept trying to wake myself up. "Do you Jaime Lynn Holoway take Fredrick Charles Krueger to be your husband?" The priest said. I didn't say anything and then it slipped out. "I do." I said.

"I now prounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. I felt Freddy pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me deeply. I kept thrashing around until I finally just gave into him. "Thats right, obey your master." I heard Freddy whisper into my ear. "Oh my god what have I gotten into with so called monster? But even monsters have hearts...Don't they?" I thought to myself.

I knew this would be the start of something I knew I had to get myself out of. This was just the beginning to god knows what he wants me to do. Freddy chuckled as he moved away from me. "Just remember...Your mine for eternity..." He said. I shivered and glared at him. "We will see about that, Mr. Krueger." I said. Freddy looked at me and chuckled again as he moved closer again. "Don't forget, Mrs. Krueger...The honeymoon." He said with an evil smirk. "Shit Shit Shit...I need to wake up...PLEASE WAKE UP!" I Thought. Before I knew it I was awake in the car and sighed. "Thank god..." I whispered. I looked down at my ring finger to notice there was a wedding ring. "Fuck...So it did happen..." I said hitting my head against the steering wheel. This was going to be such a long day ahead of me from fighting sleep to finding Freddy's daughter Maggie.


	5. Blur

**Authors note: I would like to thank you guys for reading this story and I have to say…I'm becoming very proud of this story. I might turn it into a three part thing that's IF I get new reviews on this story. I'm really thinking about doing No Reviews = No New Chapters and I don't think you want that do you? Now I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you who read this, without you I don't think I would be still writing this! Also! I would like to far worn you that the city I talk about in this story is a real town in Ohio!**

**Chapter 5: Blur**

**As I quickly turned the car on and began to reverse a thought came to my mind. "Wait... How long ago was it that that bastard Krueger raped me? So far all of the days are coming together. I think it's only been not even a week." I thought. Suddenly I stopped the car and shook my head no. "This can't be any real way of being pregnant by some dead psycho killer is there?" I asked myself. I wasn't going to worry about that right now the thing that was on my mind was on getting to Maggie. As I quickly put the car in drive I began to drive outside of Springwood to a small town called South Charleston. It took almost an hour to get there but it was worth it. As I drove into the small town it seemed quiet and I decided to stop by the library. I slowly came to a stop and parked the car then hoped that Maggie was maybe here.**

**As I walked up the stairs I slowly opened the doors to see a older woman standing at the checkout. I closed the door behind me and walked to the counter. "Hello can you tell me where I might be able to find, Maggie Burroughs?" I asked. The older librarian blinked a few times then pointed towards the back. "Thank you." I said with a smile. As I headed towards the back I got a weird feeling about this. I saw a somewhat smaller woman sitting down reading a book and her dark black hair in her face. I moved closer towards her and looked at her. "Excuse me... Are you Maggie Burroughs?" I asked. The female looked up and smiled at me. "Yes I am. How can I help you?" She asked.**

"**Thank god! It's really her!" I thought. I looked into her eyes and tried my best not to cry. "Do you know anything about Freddy Krueger?" I asked. Maggie looked at me as she shook her head almost trying not to believe something. "I do…But why are you bringing up that name?" She asked. I felt tears falling down my cheeks as I looked at her still. "He's been haunting my nightmares… Making me kill… He freaking raped me… The weirdest part about all of this... Apparently I'm his wife reborn. " She said. Maggie took a second to take all of this in as she looked at me. "You're kidding me right?" She said. I shook my head no at her and bit down on my lower lip. "I wish I was, Maggie." I said.**

**Maggie closed her book as she looked out the window and sighed. "It's been almost 10 years since the last time I saw my father or Freddy. I brought him to the real world and he was human then. I thought that putting a pipe bomb into his chest would kill him for good but I guess not…" She said. I blinked a few times and let out a small sigh as I sat down on the floor. "So basically there isn't a way to kill him is there?" I said. Maggie nodded her head in agreement. "I guess there isn't." She said. I looked down at the floor for a moment then looked back up at her. **

"**Then what has he been doing? He couldn't of been just doing nothing." I said. Maggie shrugged her shoulder as she stood up and gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "I do believe that you are my mother reborn and I think you will find a way to kill him for once and all." She said. I smiled as I gently put my hand on hers and nodded. "I know I will but it seems like it's taking forever." I said. Maggie laughed a little and smiled at me. "I know but I think it will come to you soon." She said. I nodded and stood up off the floor then noticed I was a little dizzy. **

"**Is there anything good to keep you awake?" I asked. Maggie thought for a few moments as she looked at me. "Hm. Well there are always caffeine pills." She said. I nodded as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and made a small groan sound. "Hey you okay?" Maggie asked me. I shook my head no and wondered what was going on inside of me. "M-My name is Jaime H-Holoway." I said. Maggie nodded and looked a little worried. "I think you need to get to a doctor." She said. Before I could even answer her I quickly passed out.**

**I awoke to find myself on a street that I didn't notice and quickly looked at the street sign as it read, ELM ST. I started to run down the street until I came across a house that looked like the one from my flashbacks. As I walked into the house everything was destroyed and had spider webs. I shivered slightly as I made my way up the stairs and looked into a bedroom to see Freddy standing there. "What do you want?" He asked. I blinked a few times as I walked into the room.**

"**What do I want? I always end up here and nowhere else. Oh did I forget to mention I just had a talk with our lovely daughter?" I said. Before I knew it Krueger was inches away from my face. "Why did you find her?" He growled. I smirked as I decided to mess around with him for once. "Oh just decided to see what she looked like as a grown up since I never did get to see that." I said. Cold steel slowly cut into my right arm and I screamed out in pain. "Your cries are in vein. No one can hear you, Loretta." He said. **

**I quickly thrashed around trying to get away from him but deep within my heart something wanted me to stop and say sorry. I decided that I would let my heart win this time as I stopped thrashing around. "Sorry…" I whispered. Krueger soon let go of my arm and turned around. "You're such annoying little bitch." He said. I glared at him and walked in front of him. "Me? Me? Annoying? How am I annoying? You're the one who is annoying, Fredrick! You're always haunting me in these so called nightmares. So why in the fuck haven't you killed me yet? Answer me!" I said with tears in my eyes. Freddy didn't even look me in the eyes and I knew there has to be a part of him still in love or falling in love with me and that he did have somewhat of a heart. I knew that this would be hard to deal with but I had to admit something did attract me to him. "Don't ask me what it is though… I wish I knew." I thought. Freddy started to walk out of the bedroom and it seemed like it was now or never. "Wait… I didn't mean it like that. It's just… You're known for this and I wondered why you keep me around." I said. **

**Freddy turned around to face me and slowly moved towards me. "For some odd reason you mean something to me and I don't like that." He spat. I couldn't tell at that moment if he hated me or it was something else. "I promise I won't get in your way and I'll do whatever you say." I said. Krueger moved closer and glared at me for a few minutes. "Fine but don't expect anything sweet or anything like that." He said. I laugh as I shook my head. "I didn't plan on it at all, Fred." I said wondering if that was going to bother him.**

**I heard him mumble a few cuss words and knew that he wasn't going to like that much at all. "I do have a small surprise for you though." He said with a smirk. I blinked a few times and wonder what he meant by that. "Okay. What is it?" I asked. Freddy walked out of the bedroom and I quickly followed after him. "Oh come on. This isn't if you seek Amy." I thought. Then he came to a stop in front of another bedroom and smirked a bit. I walked passed him as I walked into the bedroom to see a small crib and knew that it was a baby's room. "So basically your hoping I'm expecting?" I asked. Krueger shook his head no and pointed behind me. I turned around to see a small little girl with light brown hair and blue eyes standing there. **

"**Kara, why don't you say hello to mommy?" Freddy said. I felt a huge shock to my system and knew I guess I was pregnant. Kara walked up and tugged on my shirt then smiled. "Daddy said that he promised that we would be together. Is it true, Mommy?" She asked. I blinked a few times and smiled at her. "Of course it is, sweetie." I said. I knew this whole nine months was going to be hard and even harder to explain to Kara later in life where her father is. "Pick me up please." Kara said. I smiled then picked her up. "I can't help but wonder if I really am and this is actually my daughter..." I Thought as I looked at her and noticed that she had my face but her eyes were those bright blue eyes that Freddy had.**

**I wondered what would be next for any of us. **


	6. Convoy

Authors Note: I would let to thank you guys again. Almost 200 hits for this story and going strong! Thank you. I hope that you will like this chapter! Also Darkness there is a method to my madness you're kind of onto what I'm going to have happen. Also Chapter 7 will not be released until Friday.

Chapter 6: Convoy

As I looked down at my daughter I couldn't help but smile at the thought I was a mother, it was something I had always wanted to be once I found the one but I guess I can cross out the one for that part. I turned around to see Freddy gone and knew he must of found another soul to go after or something on the lines of that. "Mommy, where is daddy? I miss him." She said with a frown. I kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes as I spoke. "He had to go do a real quick job and he would be back soon." I said, lying somewhat. I didn't want her to be upset and I knew later in life she would hate me for that but just for now it seemed fine.

Kara smiled and nodded as she kissed my cheek. "I love you mommy. Daddy told me that he thinks about you a lot… Do you think about daddy a lot?" She asked. I felt my face warm up a little as I heard her say that he thinks about me a lot. "Yeah that may be true but that could mean by killing me or something on the lines of that." I thought. Then before I knew it I felt Kara leave my arms as if she disappeared. "Kara?" I asked confused about her disappearing. For an odd reason I felt like I was alone now and It was one of my worst fears that I did have.

I heard a screeching sound that echoed throughout the room and I looked around to see no one. I let out a small sigh but then noticed I was in a dress which was black fading into red and I was wearing high-heels. "Freddy?" I called out wondering if he was behind this. I quickly started to run around the room only to end up in the boiler room. "Freddy! I know this is you doing this!" I called out. I heard the screeching sound again and then a laugh. I felt scared but I wasn't going to let my fear get to me.

"You're the reason why Krueger hasn't been killing!" I heard a voice cry out. I blinked a few times as I looked around. "Me? Wait Freddy hasn't been killing? I know he killed Tyler and Megan..I'm confused." I said. I saw a small floating head-tail come towards me then two more. "Yes you're the reason why Krueger is thinking about giving up us! We are the main reason he's even still alive!" I heard the first one cry out. I shook my head and glared. "I know Krueger. He wouldn't do something like that he needs to kill to even live." I said.

All of this didn't make sense to me, why is he even thinking about stopping? I looked at the floating head-tails which I knew by now must be the dream demons that Krueger made a deal with. "Krueger is out in the real world! It's up to you to stop him and try to tell him he needs us and that he also needs you." The second head said. I shook my head no as I started to laugh. "Why? Why does he need me? I'm just his so called 'Pet' or even so called 'wife'. Freddy hasn't even showed any interest in me so why should I even do this for you three?" I asked folding my arms. "Because we can hold your daughter hostage because she is technically part of us as well and we can kill her. Also we can change that part about Freddy if you do this for us." The third head said.

I growled slightly as I didn't like the fact I had to work for these three but If it saved my daughter and maybe got Freddy to look at me differently then I guess I have to do it. "Alright, just tell me where he is." I said. Before I knew it I woke up in a hospital bed and saw Maggie next to me. "M-Maggie, I need to get out of here." I said. Maggie shook her head no. "You have to stay here because you might put the baby at a risk." She said. I felt my body shake as I looked at her. "I already am if I don't find Krueger. He's in the real world and I need to find him now." I said pulling the needle out of my hand and screamed a little.

Maggie put her hand on my shoulder as she gave me my clothes. "Fine but I'm going with you to find him." She said. I shook my head no and looked sad. "Those so called dream demons are watching what I do and there the reason I need to find Freddy." I said quickly pulling off the heart monitor stickers and changing my clothes. Maggie gasped slightly at seeing all the cuts that I had gotten before turning into scars. "Long story but we need to go! Come on!" I said grabbing her hand quickly awhile running out of the hospital. "Damn you Krueger… Were the fuck are you." I thought.

Freddy's POV

I knew that being in the human world was a bad idea but right now it sounded better than being around that bitch of a wife and my daughter. It seemed that my heart wasn't as black as I thought it was. "Damn it. I have feelings for Jaime. I just need to cut her loose from me and just forget about her but what about Kara then? I don't want to lose another daughter…" I thought. I saw two women running out of a hospital and noticed that the one was Jaime. "Jaime? What is she doing?" I asked. I quickly started to follow after them and noticed that the other woman was my other daughter.

"Jaime!" I called out almost angrily. I saw her and Maggie turn around then start walking towards me. "Fr-Freddy! What are you doing out here?" Jaime asked. I glared at her and wanted to either choke her or hit her but I decided not to do it since she was pregnant. "I decided that I wanted to see how the world is now? Is that such a crime?" I asked. Jaime growled slightly then slapped me. I quickly pushed her against the wall that was near us and leaned in close to her ear. "Your hormones need to be in check." I said. Damn it something made me want her even more than the first time. I tried to ignore the feelings but I decided to have a little fun first. I felt Jaime try to wiggle loose from me but before she did I licked her neck which caused a small moan to escape from her mouth.

"Damn it! Stop!" Jaime yelled as I noticed her blushing. I couldn't help but smirk as I knew she must have liked it. Jaime glared at me and turned around away from me. "This is going to be fun. She doesn't even know that she's in a coma!" I thought. I decided it was time to let Jaime know that this wasn't the real world and that everything was something that I simply created. "Look around you, Jaime… This isn't real none of this is…" I said snapping my fingers and soon everything was back to the boiler room.

Jaime gasped as she looked at me and glared. "Damn you Krueger! What the hell is going on?" She asked almost screaming. I smirked as I moved closer to her and gently put my one hand on her shoulder. "You're in a coma until you awake up you're stuck in my world until then." I said with a smirk. Jaime pushed me away and started to cry. "B-But how? I thought…I thought everything was fine…" She said.

I laughed as I shook my head at her and waved my index finger. "Naughty girl… You shouldn't have fallen asleep at the wheel." I said. Jaime fell down to her knees and began to hug her own self. What a stupid human girl to believe what I say. "I can end everything right here and now… You don't have to live anymore. It will be an easy cut to your throat and it's over." I said. Jaime slowly stood up and looked at me. "Fuck you, Krueger." She said. That boiled my blood and I growled as I looked at her. "When you think about it you already did." I said with a laugh.

Jaime's POV

I shivered at the thought that against my own will I had sex with that so called thing before me. "Against my own will!" I said glaring at him. I just wanted to kill him but I need to figure out how to. My mind began to wonder as I thought of how to maybe kill him. A smile came upon my lips as I looked at Krueger. "How about we make a deal?" I said. Freddy looked at me curiously. "Which is?" He asked. I smirked as I moved closer to him then put a hand on his shoulder. "A game of hide and seek. If you win then you can have my soul and I will be your little so called puppet. If I win then you have to be my own puppet and you can't kill ever again unless I have someone I don't really like." I said. Freddy smirked as he looked into my eyes. "Alright but there's a twist to if I win… You bring me into the actual real world first before all of that." He said.

I smirked as I nodded. "You got yourself a deal, Krueger." I said. Before I knew it my outfit had changed into a fading white to black dress with black high heels. My normal short brown hair was now longer and curly. My bluish hues were covered with sliver and red make up. "Alright, Krueger. I swear you won't win this time… I won't die." I said to myself.


End file.
